Blame It On The Falling Sky
by DeLacus
Summary: "To live is to die and to die is to live." The spirits of two modern-day siblings wander as guests of the Valar, observing the creation of Arda and the first of recorded events. The Ilúvatar then dumps them in the mountains near Gondolin. And they just might have screwed up future events after befriending Mairon. Eventual GlorfindelXOC. More of a T/M rating. AU.


.

*** Note I – I've always wanted to try something like this~ Hope you enjoy~! =D ***

*** Note II – Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the too-awesome-for-words Tolkien Universe. I own my OCs; however, **SucreTeen123** gave birth to the name, "Nareas." Saranghae ~ ! :333 ***

.

* * *

.

**~ 000 - Death and Eru Ilúvatar ~**

.

* * *

.

"This isn't a game – why can't you separate it from reality?"

~ Zelo, One Shot, B.A.P

.

* * *

.

They had watched movies and read books where there were scenes of cities being destroyed, and most of the population dying. It was sad, yes, but because it was fiction, they found it positively entertaining.

When they took history courses, and read events relating to the above, they had both felt terrible for something like that to have happened. But they had also thought, _Whew_ . . . _Good thing we live where we are, away from all that, in this modern day and age_.

And now they – a male and his sister, five years younger than him – were in the dead centre of a sudden blitz, brought by the traitor Maeglin.

They were in hell; not that the unfortunate events from earth weren't hell, but, they were in a much more, almost literal, hell. They were not attacked by humans, but were attacked by orcs: Mutilated elves who never gave a damn about anything. They were assaulted by Valaraukar, known as Balrogs to Middle-Earthians, whose physiques literally resembled that of giant demons of terror and flame. And then there were the dragons. . .

It was an incursion brought by the forces of a god, an ex-Valar of the Ilúvatar.

The sister, Alassëa, heeded Glorfindel's words. After slaying an orc to her side, she ran to find their adorable little elfling son, who was most likely scared to death. A smaller, elephant-sized dragon followed her.

The brother, Narëdian, was five seconds too late from stopping a Valaraukar from killing his warrior fiancée. And after yelling with such a passionate rage, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes, he stood before the tall demon. The Valarauker briefly snorted in excitement.

.

* * *

.

But before we continue, we must go back in time. . .

.

* * *

.

Weather-wise, it was a lovely day in a 2014 New York City day.

And then there was the sound of rapid gunfire. . .

…

They were caught up in a skirmish, so to say: SWAT officers attempted to hold down a shoot-out between two dangerously armed gangs.

It was messy. And it just had to happen at a bank.

But that did not matter.

Twenty-year-old Alana was already there to cash out a cheque, but was caught. She was used as a shield, and she fell dead with multiple bullet wounds in her chest.

Twenty-five-year-old Nareas accompanied his younger sister. He moved to pull her down, to avoid being shot, but he was too late. He yelled in rage at the failure of the protection of Alana. He needed to find cover and he wanted to bring his sister's body with him.

And then a stray bullet found itself lodged into his head.

.

* * *

.

Pure darkness . . . And then stars came to the siblings' visions.

There was more light coming within the darkness, and it seemed to be rushing towards the siblings' _souls_.

They felt nothing as it was now all bright around them. White and gold light was everywhere. And surrounding this vast area of white and gold, was pure darkness.

Nareas and Alana floated slowly along. The young lady spoke up first: "I don't think this is heaven."

Her older brother nodded his head. "No. It's . . . Something else . . . Oh, hey! We're spirits now!"

"You're right! No wonder we're transparently foggy and floating about." She looked at him, and noticed that he was wearing simple white breeches and a slightly baggy tunic, instead of clothing she was more familiar with. "Hey, am I wearing something that looks medieval?"

His circled her figure. "A simple white dress with lacings at the back. Possibly a loose corset? Whoa, it's actually got bell sleeves!"

She looked down and gave a frustrated sigh. And then her ears picked something up.

And so did his, for he asked, "Is that singing?"

"Yes, I think so . . . It's awfully good. Let's follow the voices!"

Nareas was ahead of his sister. He thought those voices ethereal, and unlike anything he has ever heard of before.

The voices rose in volume as they floated towards the source. And then they came upon brighter golden light. Within this light were fifteen energy forms; all different and all unique.

The siblings slowed their advancements and studied these beautifully singing forms. The forms were humanoid, and even they were so white. They glowed more than the area around the siblings' spirits, and they looked ever so peaceful and joyful.

Alana and Nareas found it difficult to describe the humanoid forms. They were so bright that they could not hint out if they were even wearing clothing. All in all, the siblings could only manage the outlines, such as the closed eyes; and not the details, like eye lashes, or even noses. However, the duo were able to determine that the figures consisted of eight males and seven females. One of those males had a stronger presence; and was quite honestly to the siblings' opinions, the best singer of the rest of the group.

Nareas' eyes were wide like saucers. "Oh my figurative shit."

"My thoughts exactly," responded his sister with a short laugh. "Do you think we could ask them about our whereabouts?"

"Sure? Hopefully they won't be too mad about the interruption."

They made to float closer, but a powerful yet soft masculine voice commanded them to stop. They turned and found a being like the fifteen forms; except this being had a presence that screamed out, "Obedience! Divine! Powerful! _A god_!" This being was taller than the fifteen, and radiated light like no other.

The god's deep musical voice continued. "They cannot be interrupted, for they are preparing within their minds the work that they shall do when it is time."

The siblings stared up dumbly at this god. Nareas immediately concluded that mortal eyesight would go blind within less than a second of gazing upon this light.

Alana spoke up in a respectful tone. "We're sorry; we didn't know."

The god hummed. "'Tis quite alright, for now you do know! You two have questions, I daresay?"

Nareas spoke up this time. "We have a major one. Where are we?"

"Ahhh, you are in an existing place; yet at the same time, it does not exist as of yet."

Alana cocked her head to the side, obviously confused. "What do you mean?"

"Those fifteen are my creations; future caretakers, or 'gods' as you would have called them in your world. They are blind and they see only within their minds. When I give them sight, they shall assist me in the creation of Arda; a world similar to yours, but not quite."

The duo's eyes widened and they gasped. No words could have described how ludicrously shocked they were. And what the god said next made them mentally die many times over of complete mind combustion.

"I am Eru, the Creator."

_We are in the Tolkien Universe before it even existed_?! _What the actual frick_?!

.

* * *

.

*** After Note I – I hope that was likable, so please feel free to review and let me know what you think~! :D ***

*** After Note II – This is more of a prologue/testing chapter, hence the shortness. The rest of the chapters will be longer~ OxO ***

.


End file.
